gaangjrfandomcom-20200215-history
Irah Snippets
That Dress Zuko: W-W-W-WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?! Irah: My dancer's cl- Zuko: DANCER!? WHAT TYPE OF DANCER WEARS ALL HER MIDRIFF OUT LIKE THAT?! Hayoda: A really awesome one. Sokka: Damn right, son. Hayoda: High-five? Zuko: Sokka! You're not helping! Naming Irah Iroh: She is adorable. What's her name? Zuko: We decided on Irah. Iroh: Hmm...Oh, is that supposed to be in honor of me? Zuko: WHAT? Iroh: I didn't know you were that sweet, Zuko. Zuko: I'M NOT! Mai we have to-- Mai: NO. Zuko: But-- Mai: NO. Zuko: Uncle, somehow...you're already a horrible influence on my daughter. Bedtime Story "Princess and knight stories are hardly limited to books. Chances are, for Irah at least, they were a pretty common bed time story...well from Zuko maybe. Somehow I picture him reading that type of story to her more than Mai." Mai: Princes are stupid. All they do is mope around with daddy issues, then dump you with a letter. Irah: M...Mommy? D: Mai: Goodnight dear. The Honeymooners (I imagine that when Irah and Hayoda develop a relationship, they will try to be extremely lovey dovey only when Yi Lin is around so she'll get the point. I imagine this going on for an entire "episode", but backfiring horribly when Irah overhears a conversation between Yi Lin and Tseng) Tseng: So...Hayoda and Irah. (Yi Lin says nothing, putting her belongings in a bag) Tseng: Got a name for it yet? Hayrah? Iryoda? (he is shocked that she isn't enraged yet.) Hello? I thought you were mad! Yi Ling: Oh come on. Did you see them? They are obviously so obsessed with their relationship right now, it will fizzle out in about a week! Tseng and Irah: (epic synchronized facepalm) Sneaking In "I still like to think in the middle of all the adventure they stop in some Fire Nation town just in time to hear an important announcement." "Lady Mai...is with child!" Yi Lin: Irah, you're gonna be a big sister like me! Irah: ...Guys, I have to go back home. (gasps all around) Yue: But Irah, if you go back, it won't be the same without you here... Hayoda: Then we're all going with her! Tseng: Are you insane? We can't all just go marching up to the capitol. We'll get caught and set back to our parents, I thought we've been trying to avoid that! Hayoda: That's why... (pulls out scroll) We're going to sneak in. (picture of a ninja on the scroll) "Also I imagine Hayoda taking the sentai approach with bright colored, not very camouflaged outfits." Hayoda: HUT-SY HUT-SY HI-YA! Tseng: Stop that! Banished! In response to "A Reasonable Request"... "Scary Irah is scareh! I'd like to think that this is one thing the young fire nation princess will want to have in her court. ALWAYS. Like, she's azula crazy when she doesn't have tea in any time:" Irah: "NO TEA?! YOU! BANISH THE TEA MAKER! AND FIND A NEW ONE!" (Cue Hayoda desperately trying to hold her back from killing the tea maker.) What Do You Mean, It's Not Awesome? Irah and Yue are sitting in a table inside the fire princess' private quarters. Both of them are tense. Yue fidgets in her seat even if she's intensely staring Irah down. In front of both them, there's a cup of green liquid, it's top shining with an undetermined reason. "Now..." Yue looks up to Irah, who has a small smirk on her face. She leans over. Ever so slowly. Reaching for the cup. Then in one swift move, she grabs the cup and thrusts it upon Yue,who reacts as if she was hit by a solid blow and causing her to flinches away. Her action causes her glasses to drop slightly off her face. "Are you sure of what you're going to do? "Yes..." Yue looks up slowly from the cup towards Irah. "..I will take this cup of tea..." She takes the cup in one hand,and the other fixes her glasses,slightly obscuring her face from a sudden harsh glare caused by the refraction of light. "..and I will drink it!" She quickly downs it in one gulp. Awkwardness "I imagine that the reason Hayoda's been floundering around with Irah's because he's got the wrong people around him. "I'm totally eager to see what those will do when valentines rolls around:" (Dancing) Hayoda: So, do we kiss? Irah: I don’t know...No one else is... Thunder Nuggins "Zuko is an embarrassing dad, particularly when Irah was attending the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. Here's an example: the heading? Zuko's pet name for her. One he's never afraid to call her in public." From IRC: can't stop loling at Winslow's pic "We match, Irah!" I missed the filename the first time what, 'thunder nuggins'? LOL COME HERE MY THUNDER NUGGINS D: *snrk* and then the cruel, cruel laughter of the girls at school ;_; she goes to zap the laughing girls only to have dad redirect the lightning and pooh-pooh his little girl dammit Winslow! Category:Snippets Category:Irah